Divide
by corneroffandom
Summary: Cody Rhodes' good mood is ruined by a rumor making the rounds backstage.


Cody Rhodes, though not entirely thrilled, feels at least vindicated. He had defeated Damien Sandow two nights in a row and, though he may not be Money in the Bank holder, it at least proved that he deserved to be, to himself, to those in WWE, but more importantly, to the world. But his high slowly begins to evaporate when the rumors begin. A whisper here, a fragmented comment there. He frowns, listening and compiling all of it before venturing out to find the subject of all of it, get confirmation or denial first hand.

Ted DiBiase Jr. is standing idly at the entrance to catering, a simple grin on his face as he takes in the bustling people around him, looking wistful. That alone is confirmation enough, but... Cody needs to hear it from him, in his own words.

Cody swallows and approaches, hands held tense at his side. "Is it true?"

Ted freezes then turns, grin fading slightly when he realizes who it is talking to him. "Hey, man. Long time no see." Realizing that Cody isn't here just to say hi, he thinks back on what Cody just said. "Oh. Yes, it is, if you mean the rumor that I'm leaving. My contract expires on the 1st, and I'm not renewing."

Cody swallows and looks away, feeling a little thrown by how... easily he'd said it. "I see." Not that he and Ted are as close since Legacy, but all of that had been a formulative stage in his career and he realizes he's going to miss having that reminder in his life of when he and Ted had been fresh upstarts and everything had been new and different, and they thought all they needed to succeed were their last names and, first, Priceless, then Legacy. Orton still being here isn't the same, since Cody was never as close to him. "I'm... surprised," he finally says.

Ted smiles. "I'm sure a lot of people are, and I'm sure a lot more aren't. I just felt it was time," he shrugs. "A lot has changed, especially in this business, and it just seems like it's grown past me a bit. Or I've grown past it. Or both. Either way, I'm ready for a change."

Cody nods, able to understand his viewpoint quite well, if on a lesser scale considering all of the tag teams he'd left behind in the past because he hadn't felt like it was working anymore. "Yeah," he breathes out. "I get it."

Ted smiles, seeming to get how Cody is feeling as well. "And besides, maybe without the company between us, we can start to be friends again, someday."

Cody blinks, surprised more by how unfazed he is by this suggestion. Ted had always been quick to forgive, moreso than he or Orton ever had in their lives. And it awakens something in him as well, a need to have Ted back in his life, however difficult that may be from here on out as their schedules diverge. "Yeah, I... I'd like that," he admits.

"Good," Ted says warmly. "Hey, maybe you'll even invite me to your wedding. You know I'm a sucker for wedding cake."

Cody rolls hie eyes. "Yeah, right, you just like crying at the sappy parts."

Ted huffs, not losing his grin. "That was supposed to be our little secret."

They laugh together for the first time in he's not sure how long and Cody finds himself now surprised by how... free, light, Ted seems now that his future is determined- seeming certain in the uncertainty of it all, as it is. Without really thinking, he finds himself saying, "Would you like to be my best man?"

Ted looks about as thrown as Cody feels at his own words, his eyes wide as they stare at each other. "Er, do you mean it?"

Cody only has to think for a split second, the prospect just feeling _right_. "Yep."

Ted blinks, then laughs. "Yeah, sure. I mean, how could I refuse?"

"You can't," Cody decides, shrugging. "I'll call you with the details tomorrow."

Ted grins warmly. "Looking forward to it then."

Cody nods, suddenly feeling awkward, not sure what to do with his hands the longer they stand here. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will," Ted nods but, before Cody can walk away, he reaches out and snags him, pulling him into a hug. "Bye, man."

The youngest Rhodes blinks a time or two, digesting all that's happened in the last five minutes, before hugging him back, smirking. "Yep. Bye, Ted." As he walks off, he has to smile. A goodbye that isn't really a goodbye, maybe the next chapter in their renewed friendship, just feels right.

He likes it.


End file.
